cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakko Warner
Wakko Warner is the middle child of the Warner siblings, and supposedly the wackiest between the 3. He is known to just eat, eat, eat and eat, though he does have his limits (Meatballs or Consequences). His two prize possessions are his wooden mallet and his Gaggy Bag. In some segments, he portrays "The Great Wakkorotti", a parody of famous opera singer Luciano Pavarotti. He speaks as a member of the Beatles would, as his voice is actually inspired by Ringo Starr, stated in an interview with Jess Harnell. Biography Wakko is the polite, but physically aggressive sibling of the Warners trio, often cracking people with his mallet. Wakko, at times, also drops anvils or other heavy objects onto people. This is usually quite effective, except on Baloney, since he is so idiotically happy that he is immune to it. He also appears to be somewhat clever in some segments, like when he "had trouble" figuring out how much everything costs at a dollar store, even when the owner told him multiple times. It turned out to be a ploy to trick the cashier into letting him get everything there for one dollar. He also created a long and complicated contraption just to make a fart gag. He idolizes the late Don Knotts. Trivia *In The Warners Come to Cartoon Network City, he, Yakko, and Dot take an interest in Cindy Butler and they decide to move in with her as her new brothers and sister. *Wakko Warner's quieter nature and gaggy bag are derived from Harpo Marx of the Marx Brothers. *Wakko's accent is a mould from all of the Beatles, with most resemblance to Ringo Starr. *Wakko has been shown to have an incredible likeness to Yakko when his hat is taken off (only briefly in a few episodes like with No Pain, No Painting, the Senses song, The Warners and The Beanstalk, Yakko Warner's World Of Baldness and in Wakko's Wish), yet his face is more circular and has a hair tuft. *In the "The Warners 65th Anniversary Special" we learn that after Weed Memlo, the former director of the Warner cartoons, left, Plotz let Wakko direct the last cartoon entitled "Yankee Doodle Warner" where he armpit farted "Yankee Doodle Dandy". *Wakko is quite skilled with musical instruments, such as the piano and violin and the drums. He is often seen playing the drums whenever a rimshot is required for a joke. *Wakko's burps are actually done by Maurice LaMarche (voice of the Brain & Squit). *In Clown And Out, Wakko has a fear of clowns, which is shared with Warner Bros. CEO Thaddeus Plotz. *The 'Marx Brother' "Harpo" is the inspiration for the character of Wakko since they both have been known to eat non-edible inanimate objects and sometimes pick-pocket from others; Wakko will even on occasion make the same "Gookie" face the was invented by Harpo, the only difference is unlike Harpo Wakko actully speaks. *According to Hello Nurse, he is seven years old. Category:Canon Characters Category:The Animaniacs characters Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Orphans